Hurricanes
by Aurola Seadevil
Summary: Aurola is the New Arrival, and has found her talent... or TALENTS! Now that there's a "Fast-Flying Water Fairy" around Pixie Hollow, how will the other Fairies respond to it? Is she a danger to all, a useless Fairy with a strange talent, or...?  HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1 : Her Arrival

_**Disclaimer: All of the fairies you DO recognize belong to Disney Fairies, and Walt Disney. All of which the fairies you DON'T recognize, belong rightfully to me.**_

_This is a few years after __**The Great Fairy Rescue**__. I have created my own little talents as well, and most of them are pictured as an extremely rare talent, such as the Fast-flying Talent; these also belong rightfully to me. Enjoy!_

_~Marice El'wing~_

_**Hurricanes**_

_**Chapter 1: Her Arrival**_

From the sky, the dense fog looked like a transparent blanket; a blanket that covered Westminster, London for miles. Some cars and very few horse carriages went about the streets in the late hours. House lights were either off or dimed to a comfortable setting, as children slept in their beds, fathers finishing up a few papers, and mothers reading old books from their shelves and what not.

In one home, a small baby girl sat in her mother's arms, smiling a toothless smile and staring up with bright green eyes. The mother, Mrs. Theresa Henderson, hummed a little tune to her baby. The fuzzy lining of her mother's nightcap seemed interesting to the baby, as she reached up to pull it from the woman's head.

"Elizabeth darling," Mrs. Henderson cooed, "such a gorgeous baby you are."

Little Elizabeth reached her hand forward, but Mrs. Henderson took her tiny hand and placed a kiss upon it; in an answer, the girl gave a bubbly noise from her mouth. When her mother let her hand go, Elizabeth reached up, and swiped the nightcap from her mother's head. Elizabeth Henderson's first laugh rung in their ears, as the dandelion on her windowsill burst. As Mrs. Henderson smiled at her daughter, seven dandelion seeds floated about Westminster; over chimneys and weaving in and out of the fog.

They followed each other in a straight and orderly line as they neared the ship docks. Six of the seeds floated pass a ship, yet the last didn't. A stray wind flipped and spun the dandelion seed as it blew it towards the north, out into the open ocean.

_Wait, wait a second now! _The dandelion, its self, spun around to watch the other seeds, disappear into the distance. _Where am I going? Please now, let me return to my friends! This is absolutely unnecessary! Unhand me at once!_

As the dandelion floated towards the sky, struggling against the wind, it noticed something strange...

_That star... it's... it's rather pretty. Just a little closer... wait! Wait! Too close, it's too bright!_

The dandelion exploded through the star with a shimming sound as it turned, attempting to take in its new surroundings. It was floated downward, down down down, to the point it was worried it would get too close to the waves. Then it saw it.

A green island, surrounded by rainbows, entered the dandelion's few. A single ship was near the shore, and people in smaller boats rowed to the shore. _Where am I? Where have you taken me? _The wind gave a final strong push before it faded, and the dandelion seed pushed through a waterfall, through a short cave, and into darkness. No, wait, it's not darkness; it was a meadow! A moon shown over the dandelion as it ventured through the meadow.

But, unknown to the dandelion, lights inside the flowers and other structures began to flicker on. Elizabeth Henderson's laugh rung behind her again and again, but stopped once the wind picked up again and pushed her elsewhere with a strong breeze.

_Wait, you aren't the same wind! Stop it, stop it this instant! _The dandelion struggled.

"Oh, you're a fighter, aren't you?"

The wind turned again as the dandelion came face-to-face with a girl! Two thin and shiny wings behind her fluttered endlessly as she pushed the dandelion towards a tree with yet another wind. The dandelion gave up as it entered the branches and was welcomed by other winged girls and boys as well! A mushroom stage was in the center of it all, and the purple girl let the dandelion settle onto it. It had very little power left in it, so it didn't attempt an escape.

There the dandelion seed sat, alone on the stage as the winged creatures whispered from their seats on the branches. Before the rest of the power faded out of the dandelion...

_Oh... ooh... I feel terribly dizzy... ugh... what's happening?_

The dandelion never did see the blonde boy winged creature come up near her, and pour shining gold dust on it. The dandelion expected itself to start sneezing uncontrollably, but it suddenly felt strong; stronger than before. It felt large, no longer a simple dandelion seed with nowhere to go, but as if it had a meaning and a will to fight. But wait!

_How..? How did this-?_

The dandelion seed was _no longer _a dandelion seed. The new arrival stood up and took a full survey of her new self; two hands with ten fingers, two feet with ten toes, arms, legs, and attached to her back, a pair of large wings. _I'm... I'm a fairy...! _

Although her wings were drooped and the tips laid flat against the mushroom stage, she didn't care. Hundreds of fairies all said "Hello!" to her and a few waved. She felt incapable of speech, but lifted her hand and waved at the nearest fairy. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and wore a blue dress. She smiled sweetly. _Aww... if I had hair such as th- what? _

The fairy's hands felt along her head as she felt her thick hair. It was black, but shining dark purple against the light. It was in a thick ponytail and her ruffled bangs seemed too long, and they covered her eyes. Something repeated softly her lower back, and she reached behind her to find the end of her ponytail

She spun around, but lost her balance on her tiny feet, and tumbled onto her bottom. Laughter was heard throughout the branches, and she couldn't stop her bottom lip trembling.

There was a sudden burst of light, and she stood to her legs to see four neatly dressed fairies fly in, and between them, something was forming. The golden dust shaped into a beautiful lady with dark blonde hair, and a gorgeous gown. Her wings were very much larger than hers, and her cheeks shown red when she saw she was only wearing a simple white dress and her feet were bare; nothing close to as beautiful.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness as brought you here; welcome to Pixie Hollow!" the lady said, coming in front of the fairy. "I'm Queen Clarion, and I trust you've found your way unharmed."

The fairy suddenly found her voice, "I- I suppose." She gasped at her own voice, placing a hand over her mouth. It was clearly a London accent, and it sounded bitterly sweet. The Queen gave a soft chuckle, and floated towards the fairy. "Let's see about those precious wings." Her hands came into contact with the drooped wings, and they suddenly came to life.

"Wha-woah!" the fairy cried, when her own wings lifted her over five feet off the stage. Queen Clarion took her hand and brought her back down, laughing all the way, "It seems as if your wings are eager to take flight!"

"It seems so; very much it does!" the fairy laughed, setting her feet firmly on the stage. She curled her toes a little, as if trying to get a grip on the flat surface. Smaller mushroom tables began to popped up all around her, and she puffed her breathe to remove her bangs from her eyes. Fairies placed objected onto them, such as dewdrops, sparkles of light, flowers, paintbrushes and all the sort."Uh... what, what are these for, exactly?"

"They will help you find your talent, dear." Queen Clarion said, clasping her hands together.

"What is a _talent_?" the fairy asked, hunching her back as the other fairies laughed once again. "What have I said that is so funny?" she shouted, stomping her foot.

This only brought out more laughter among the tree. Even the other beautiful fairies that were near the Queen were laughing too.

"Don't mind them, they always laugh." Queen Clarion said, looking at all the fairies with a grin. "And, a talent is your special ability, which will help change the seasons, and what you will use here in Pixie Hollow."

"Which one is mine...?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" she waved her hand, allowing her to try out the many objects. She quickly flew over to the paintbrush, but when she reached for the handle, the mushroom grew dark and the paintbrush settled onto the mushroom; looking positively dead. "What have I-?"

"Continue; go on. There's nothing to worry about, little one." The Queen reassured her. Nodding towards her, the fairy continued. She went on to a few others; the flower, the ball of light, and a snowflake; then her eyes settled on something absolutely interesting!

In an instant, she flew over to the small tornado, which was a few feet away from Vidia; and in the mist of it, she flew past other items. She reached for the tornado, and it floated into her hand. She twirled it on her fingertip, and made it grow big and small, quick and slow. Vidia was off of her flower, her wings buzzing and flittering uncontrollably as she watched on; her tiny hands balled into fist. However, Queen Clarion caught the fast-flier's eye and motioned her to sit back down. Vidia returned to her flower, yet remained standing and put her hands on her hips, watching the fairy like a hawk.

She flew back to Queen Clarion with the tornado, which was now as big as her. Queen Clarion smiled, and looked as if nothing had happened between her and Vidia in the short moment.

"This is the most fascinating thing I believe I have ever seen; and I've seen many fascinating things tonight! Do you see how it spins so quickly, yet, I can make it slow down! See? Watch, if you may-"the fairy looked up at Queen Clarion, who was looking over her shoulder. Following the Queen's gaze, the fairy saw the dewdrop of water coming towards her!

"Eep!" she screamed, abandoning the tornado, and flittering behind the beautiful fairies, who were the Ministers. The Minister of Autumn grabbed the fairy's shoulders, and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Everyone gasped and some screamed as the two items came together; water and wind, and there is was... a water tornado!

The item then returned to the new fairy, who felt instant connection to the item. She held the water tornado, and looked into the tornado. She actually saw her reflection her in it, and saw her blue-silver eyes. She flew to Queen Clarion's side. "Is this my talent?" she said cheerfully.

"Yes, it is! May everyone give...Aurola... a big welcome! The first fast-flying water fairy!"

People cheered, whistled, and yelped; some kept whispering, some looked disgusted, and one looked horrified: Vidia.

"Ministers, if you would, take Aurola to my quarters?"

"Yes milady." They answered in unison. The Minister of Autumn once again took Aurola by her shoulders and led them farther up into the branches. Queen Clarion raised a hand to silence everyone. "May Vidia and Silvermist come forward, please?"

Silvermist came forward first, and smiling shyly at Queen Clarion. Vidia landed beside Silvermist, and they both shared glances; glances of wonder, fright, and excitement. "If you both will follow me to my quarters." She said, and went in the direction the Ministers did.

The three remained silent as they entered the Royal Quarters, and there was a thin layer of pixie dust over everything. The Royal Assistances fluttered in and out of many hallways, but they all greeted the Queen, Silvermist and Vidia. "There is a new arrival, and her name is Aurola." Queen Clarion said. The Royal Assistances didn't have to attend a new arrival's ceremony, since there was so much to be done in the Royal Quarters.

"Tell her we have said, _Good evening, Aurola_." They said in unison.

Queen Clarion nodded and continued on, and refused foods that were offered to her as she passed; except a slice of fig chocolate cake, her favorite dessert. Silvermist was given a bowl of water chestnuts, and Vidia snacked on a full tray of lemon tarts.

When they reached a door made of shiny oak, they entered to see Aurola still focus on her water tornado, and the Ministers talking, while drinking tea. Aurola had her own cup, and a plate of cinnamon scones, but she failed to notice.

"Now," Queen Clarion said, once again clasping her hands. "Now about the issue..."

_To be continued..._

_What shall happen to Aurola?_

_Review please. ):D_


	2. Chapter 2: Schedules

_Thanks for the reviews from "__**bjpdcnsa8008**__" and "__**ShatteredHeart98**__"! Major thanks; glad you like it. Now, more of "__**Hurricanes**__**"!**_

_Enjoy!_

_Signed,_

_~Number Eight (Also known as __**Marice El'wing**__)_

_**Hurricanes**_

_**Chapter 2: Schedules **_

"Nothing like that has happened before!"

"This is outrageous!"

"Everyone, everyone; you are behaving as if this will ruin the seasons! Will it..?"

Aurola stood in the corner of the room as she watched the beautiful fairies chatter on about her and her talents. _Am I __that__ strange? I seem perfectly normal. _She kept thinking. The Ministers, Silvermist, and Vidia all sat at the table, voices rising, hands flying, and wings fluttering. However, Queen Clarion was at her book shelf, searching through scrolls and books; at some points she would smile, but then it would return to a frown.

Hands behind her back and head held high, Aurola approached the Queen without a sound. Clarion didn't notice "Excuse me, but what are you-"she quickly jumped back when Queen Clarion jolted up, shouting, "I've found it!"

Everyone went quiet as her and Aurola joined them at the table, clearing out fallen teacups and dirty plates. "What is it?" the Minister of Spring asked, quickly joining his Queen's side, looking down at the scroll she held. It was old and seemed as if it could fall into ash at any second.

As everyone crowded around the scroll, Aurola once again returned to her corner and created a small tornado in her palm, glancing down at it, quiet as a mouse. Looking up again, her eyes met Vidia, but she turned her attention back to her tornado in a small moment.

"It says here that this _has _happened before; many years ago, before I ruled. It was a light and garden talent; her name was Kana. Queen Jessamine, the ruler of that time, had created a schedule for her to follow before she was allowed to go on her own. She spent a day of the week training with the light talents, and then the garden talents; like a pattern." Queen Clarion said, reading through the parchment, grinning all the way. "And, on Fridays, Kana trained with both the light and garden talents."

The Minister of Winter picked up the parchment and read it herself. "This... this could work! We could actually do this!"

"Wha-What could work?" Aurola stuttered, once again coming back over to the group. "And who is Kana? What exactly are we speaking about?"

Queen Clarion and the Ministers chatted with a confused Vidia, and a very excited Silvermist. The water fairy clapped her hands and kept agreeing to things until...

"Ah, blast..." the Minister of Autumn sighed, "Silvermist, dear, aren't the water-talents leaving for the Mainland tomorrow?"

The room fell silent, and Aurola's wings drooped at the sudden change in the atmosphere. Silvermist also dropped her wings and her smile disappeared when she whispered, "Yes... we're l-leaving for the Mainland...to change winter to spring." She began sniffling, and the Minister of Summer handed her a few handkerchiefs.

"Ugh," Vidia moaned, "So I suppose that idea as gone down the river... not that I was actually looking forward to it."

"Well _excuse me_ if I was born with two talents; I find it quite interesting and something worth talking about!" Aurola shouted while stomping her feet, much to Queen Clarion's surprise. Silvermist stopped crying and looked up from her hands, taking off guard by her sudden outburst. "And what is the Mainland everyone keeps talking about? I want absolutely answers!"

"Well, pardon me darlings, but I don't have time for this." Vidia said, leaving her seat and flying out of the room. "I should be sleeping in my-"the fast flier was interrupted when Silvermist let out an excited squeal, holding up a hand, as if to be called on.

"Yes, Silvermist?" Queen Clarion said, pointing to her.

The water fairy grinned wide, and spoke slowly. "Well, there is a water talent that _isn't _going to the Mainland tomorrow; he has to stay. He could train Aurola!"

Silvermist grabbed Vidia's hand, ignoring her protests, and dragged her to Aurola. She held their hands, smiling between them. Aurola gave a smile to Silvermist, but only looked at Vidia. Vidia didn't even give the fairy a look; she only swiped her away from Silvermist, and returned to the center of the room.

"Wait, wait a second now! Who is it?"

"Oh, does she mean Dale?" the Minister of Summer squeaked, fiddling with her fingers. "The one who had the...incident? W-with the hawk?"

"Yes!" Silvermist said, drinking her cup of tea. "I know Dale very well; he'll be willing to help someone! I know he would! He could do it!" she cheered.

"Wh-who is Dale?" Aurola whispered, while feeling positively ignored. "I have yet to get some answers."

"You will get your answers, my dear." Queen Clarion said, smiling to Aurola. But that didn't give much reassurance.

"Viola!" the Queen said, clapping her hands. A fairy entered the chamber quickly, wearing a long red and purple gown, and carrying what seemed to be some type of instrument. "May you go and find Dale for me? A water fairy. He should be in his home at the moment."

"Yes milady." Viola said, the quickly exited the chamber through the open sky roof.

Aurola fluttered her own wings in an attempt to follow her, but stopped in her tracks as Vidia called her name. "_Oh Aurola_, we still have business here to handle, sweetheart."

Aurola did come back down, her shoulders squared in what seemed to be slight anger. Flittering in front of Vidia, she placed her hands on her hips and gave a sweet grin down to the fast flier.

"I believe I can fly on my own if I wish; not unless you wish to follow me around like a babysitter and feed me smashed peas, now would you? You've already seemed to lose interest in the current matter."

After a few silent minutes and picking her jaw up off the ground, Vidia opened her mouth to counter the words, until someone cleared their throat. Down at the entrance of the chambers, a boy fairy with shining blonde hair knocked his fist against the pixie dust covered walls; and on his right shoulder, a tiny bird with blue and white feathers was perched nicely, looking around and tweeting softly.

"May I come in?" he said, loud enough for the fairies above him to hear. Everyone lowered to the ground at his level, yet Aurola stayed in her place, reaching yet another level of confusion.

"Hello Dale," Queen Clarion said, putting a hand gently on his left shoulder, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Very good, your highness, quite good...just a few back pains..." he motioned behind his back, where there seemed to be something missing... "All is well!"

Queen Clarion smiled and turned behind Dale, and motioned up towards Aurola. "I'm very sure you've heard of Aurola, the newest arrival. A fast-flying water fairy." Dale gave a weak smile as he glanced up at her, but she stayed in the high corner, and only stared back at him. "Also, I unfortunately understand you aren't going to the mainland tomorrow-"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's gotten around the Hollow..." he whispered, and sniffled lightly. Silvermist handed him a handkerchief as Vidia chuckled.

"Water talents..." she moaned.

After he whipped his tears and blew his nose, Queen Clarion continued without missing a beat. "Dale, Silvermist informs me that you are a very caring friend, and would do anything, right?"

"Anything that _doesn't _involve hawks!" he laughed, and the others joined him; except Vidia and Aurola. "So, would you do the kindness of favors to train Aurola?" Queen Clarion dropped the bombshell quickly, and Dale fell silent.

"Uh... err..." he stammered, and Aurola cleared her throat.

"We don't have any day now, Dale!"

"Agreed." Vidia whispered.

"I... I guess I could. But, how-how exactly will this work out, I mean, how should I train her?" Dale had an absolute boatload of questions, but Queen Clarion silenced him with the scroll. He read it through and through, and whispered just a few things to her before nodding in approval.

"Wait wait wait!" Vidia suddenly exclaimed, her hands in the air, "Why exactly do _I _have to do this? Unless you have forgotten, I have to leave for the Mainland as well. I'm not finished packing, and-and someone else could train her!"

"Vidia!" the Minister of Winter said firmly, "You of all people know why this is_ your _responsibility. And this past winter was a terrible one; your winds will make the snow harder to melt. Unfortunately, you will have to stay for at least two weeks." Trembling slightly, Vidia rubbed her arm in understanding, since this has happened before.

Seeing just a tiny tear roll down her cheek, Dale walked over to the fast flier and touched her shoulder.

"I-I'm going to be honest with you Vidia and everyone else... I'm not too excited about it either; but you could never know, it could be fun. And we could use the company, since the nature talents are leaving tomorrow."

Crossing her arms, and turning her back to him, Vidia chuckled. "Well, if you would have come sooner, Miss Aurola said she's ready to fly on her own, without anyone's help. I say we let her fly on her own." Smirking slyly, the fast flier saw Aurola's approving look.

Getting ready to fly out into the rising sun, the fast-flying water fairy stopped when she heard Silvermist's small plea.

"Aurola... dewdrop, that's not how things work around here. Here in Pixie Hollow, we help every leaving creature, and that obviously includes new arrivals. This is also for your own safety too; there's many dangerous here. Poisonous spiders, hawks... take Dale for example." She whispered.

Looking below her at the fairies at ground level, Aurola saw Dale's back was towards her. That's when she saw the two tiny silver stumps on his back; he was practically wingless.

Silvermist explained to Aurola on how he was attacked by a bald eagle a few months ago; it scratched up his back and ripped off majority of his wings, except the part where the wings are rooted to the back. "They should grow back," Silvermist pointed out, "Let's just keep our hopes up..."

Aurola craned her head around to look at her wings, which reached for the sky; she felt instead pity on the young sparrow man. She fluttered down to the wood floor, and gave a smile that was slowly widening. "Uh... it'll be nice to train with you, Dale." She gave a small curtsy, which made Dale bubble with laughter.

"Then it's settled!" Queen Clarion cheered, "Aurola, you shall train with Dale and Vidia to practice your talents, until you gain full use of them. After you have found yourself a home, and get settled in, I shall send your schedule to you. Everyone is dismissed."

The Ministers disappeared through the oak doors, and then through different hallways. Silvermist shot through the open window, laughing as she flew to her home, ready to leave for the Mainland.

That left Vidia, Dale, and Aurola in the room, in an awkward silence.

"So..."Vidia said, stretching her wings out behind her, and giving a groan. "A home..."

The bird on Dale's shoulder suddenly gave a loud tweet, and suddenly glided onto Vidia's shoulder. The fast flyer gave a loud laugh, and greeted the bird. "Hey Twiddle!"

"Twiddle? I very much like that name." Aurola said; Twiddle, hearing his name, hopped on over to Aurola. While the new arrival cuddled the bird and talked to it, Dale strolled on over to Vidia again.

"Do you think she'll like the beach house?" Dale whispered.

"The one that belonged to Rosalie...? Dale, sweetie, I actually think she'll like something other than an old bamboo-made beach hous-"

"Beach house? I would love a beach house!"

Vidia and Dale looked at Aurola with wide eyes, not even noticing she was eavesdropping on their conversation. She simply smiled, and let Twiddle flutter back to Dale. "Ok then... to the beach house?" he said, turning to Vidia for confirmation.

"Ugh... to the beach house then..."

~.~

To Vidia, the small journey to the beach house was long, and annoying. She's used to flying to places in an instead; but to Dale's wingless state, she had to cut down the speed, and travel at a normal rate. "Can't you both run?" Vidia called, looking up at the cloudy sky. "It's going to rain any minute now!"

Down below, Aurola and Dale walked frustratingly slow, chatting endlessly about Pixie Hollow, her schedule, and the other talents. Dale kicked sand as he walked, and watching Twiddle fly ahead, and come circling back.

"So, you've gotten used to having... no wings?" Aurola asked, cautiously.

"Well, I guess I have." Dale answered, kicking more sand. The palm tree above them swayed as the wind slowly picked up. "A few weeks after the incident, I sometimes forgot I couldn't fly. I remember jumping off a branch, and nearly broke both of my ankles when I hit the ground." The image of him falling instantly flashed in his mind, and he cringed in memory.

"Is that it?" Aurola suddenly said, pointing through some bushes.

The beach house was there, on the shore. It was lifted up off of the sand with thick bamboo sticks, and away from the tide. It seemed relatively large, and Aurola's heart fluttered.

As the three fairies began to run for the house, the first clap of thunder rung above the darkening sky.


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

_Thanks go to "__**bjpdcnsa8008**__" for the review; your review made my day! You get the "Honorary Fairy Achievement Badge"!_

_Enjoy!_

_Sighed,_

_Aurola Seadevil_

_**Hurricanes**_

_**Chapter 3: Settling In**_

"Well, isn't this dandy?" Vidia commented, staring up at the leaks in the roof. A big drop of cold rainwater landed on her shoulder, and she quickly walked to another part of the house. "Told you this place wasn't in tiptop shape..."

Dale gave a small sigh, but the other two fairies didn't notice. He answered back smoothly, nonchalantly, but with a cold tone. "Well, Vidia, it's been abandoned for how many seasons now? At least it's sturdy, because if we would have requested a home from the Tinkers, it would have taken at least two days; and Aurola would have had to stay with you. And we all know you would freak out because of that; now would you?"

As Vidia crossed her arms and walked towards Dale, anger slowly rising, Aurola walked to the other parts of the beach house.

It was one leveled, and tall enough for her wings not to touch the ceiling. The new arrival walked into what seemed to be a small kitchen, and the cabinet doors hung off their hinges, and one actually broke off and fell at her feet. Placing a hand over her mouth, she looked into the cabinet, where a small spider was resting on its web. Aurola then ventured into the next room, and which was obviously the bedroom. The bed was a cube type of box, and the inside was cushioned. A blanket was ripped and on the floor, and pillow feathers were scattered everywhere.

_Oh, I think I've made a mistake. Surely this isn't the only available home... I mean... Dale said that the Tinkers, whoever they are, could-_

There was a sudden slam of a door, and Aurola jumped with fright. She heard another cabinet door shatter to the floor, and she ran to the front room to see a steaming Vidia, and the front door swung open wide from the force of the slam, shaking on his hinges. She caught a slight image of a blonde head disappearing into the palm trees, and cringed when she saw a bolt of lightning.

Quickly closing the door to block out the roaring wind, Vidia looked at Aurola, face bright red. "What? What me to say something to you too?"

"What... what happened?" Aurola questioned, her hand motioning to where Dale disappeared. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing... just... nothing... a small argument, that's all..." Vidia mumbled, sitting on the counter top. There was a dense silence as Aurola stared at the fast flier, who kept her eyes on the floor.

Aurola gulped load enough for Vidia to hear, who looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "Does it involve me...? My talent, perhaps...?"

There was no answer as Vidia disappeared into the bedroom, and a small chuckle was heard. Aurola sat on what was left of a chair, and crossed her arms. The beach house now suddenly seemed gloomy, full of untold emotions, and other things of despair. Minutes went by in complete and utter silence, and Aurola watched Vidia disappear into other parts of the house. Aurola's jaw dropped when she saw the fast flier flick a latch on the floor, open a door, and walk down some stairs, deeper into the house. Just when she was about to jump up and follow, Dale walked in.

The new arrival jumped again in fright at another boom of thunder, and at Dale's appearance. She just now noticed his clothes were jet black, and he was rather slim. His shiny blonde hair was soaking wet, and it hung in front of his bright eyes in a scary manner. He held some clothes in his arms, which weren't exactly wet.

Vidia poked her head up, saw Dale, and disappeared once again with a scowl, on her face. The water fairy just turned to Aurola and handed her the clothes. "I ran down to the tailoring nooks, and Mendy gave me these clothes for you. I also went to the Tinkers' Nook, and they'll come and fix up the house for you."

"Thank you!" Aurola said, hugging Dale, and running into the bedroom to change.

There was a creaking sound as Vidia walked back up into the front room, not meeting Dale's eyes. The water fairy balled his fist, and watched Vidia walk to the window.

"Ready to apologize yet?"

"For what?" the fast flier smirked, "you _are_ a wingless cry baby. I was just-"

"I can't help myself if I'm a water talent. If you were the same talent as me, you'll maybe be crying now!" Dale's voice broke with a high note when he finished, which filled Vidia with both laughter and gilt.

The fast flier merely sighed, "Okay, okay, _my apologies_, Dale." She growled his name, and the water fairy clutched his fists. As Aurola entered the room, Dale turned his back to Vidia, who saw the two wing-stumps flittering wildly on his back, which could only be signaling rage.

Aurola was dressed in a deep blue one-strapped shirt, and a skirt made out of a lily pad. The lily pad was dyed a lighter blue, and were over her _tight_ deep blue leggings.

"Well, at least she looks presentable... and you forgot to get her shoes."

Dale turned bright pink when he saw his mistake, and unfortunately filled Vidia with new jokes. But before she could say something else, Aurola walked awkwardly to the door in her outfit and swung it open. She bent down and touched her toes, and heard the faint strain of her leggings.

"Why wear shoes when I'll fly wherever I go?" she stretched one leg, and then the other. She reached her arms towards the damp ceiling, and fluttered her wings a few times. As it had just stopped raining, and taking a running start on the wet sand, Aurola leaped into the air, and let her wings gain the height that they craved for. At first, she stared down below her as she got higher, but, she heard Dale's encouraging call from below, and burst some speed. Keeping her mouth shut, she got faster and faster as she flew over the palm trees. Aurola curved and twisted her body as she flew, and shouted in pure joy. _I never thought such speeds could be reached! This is the most amazing thing to date-_

"Whoa, hold up there, Wetwings!"

Aurola halted to a stop when Vidia appeared in front of her. Her mouth gapped open wide, and eyes wide open, she looked over her shoulder at the beach house, which was way in the distance. "How... how did you-"

"I'm the fastest fairy known to all Fairy Kind. It wasn't hard to catch up to you; didn't even break a sweat." Vidia dusted herself off dramatically as Aurola saw her arms slightly shining with sweat. "And, what you were just doing was completely wrong."

"Wrong?" _I was flying completely normal, if I say so myself._

"As a fast flier," Vidia paused, "Well, as _part _fast flier, flying in zigzags is unnecessary unless you're being chased by a hawk, or you're delivering messages for Queen Ree-"

"Queen Ree? I thought Queen Clarion was the rightfully ruler of Pixie Hollow. Are there several rulers? A king perhaps?" Aurola questioned.

"Ree is just the _nickname _I gave Clarion. Like I call you Wetwings."

"But why _Wetwings_? It sounds strange, somehow."

"Let's stick to the subject now, dearie. So, while flying, keep your body in an almost perfect straight line. It won't allow the wind to catch in your clothes." Vidia then took full survey of Aurola's clothing. "Seems that ol' Shallowbrain got the right clothes for you..."

Aurola thought for a moment, and then spoke up. "Is _Shallowbrain_...Dale?"

Vidia looked at Aurola, a grin on her face. "Hmm, you're catching on. So, let's try it. While you fly, try your best to keep your body straight, and flap your wings as fast as you can."

They set off at an incredible speed, Vidia ahead of Aurola; she kept her body out straight, and _did_ feel a change in her speed. The two flew over a large field of grass, nothing but green speeding below them. "_Where are we going?_" Aurola called over the roar of the wind.

"_To my house!_" Vidia answered, pointing a finger in front of her.

Aurola froze in the air, a hand over her mouth as she took in the scene before.

Vidia's _home _was a large, dying plum tree; its leaves were a darkish purple, and two plums daggled on a thin branch, hanging over the cliff side. Now flying at a slower speed, Aurola reached the fast flier, who was waiting impatiently at the door.

Swinging the wooden door wide open, Vidia held her hands in the air. "Isn't it gorgeous!" the inside definitely looked better than the outside. It was covered in either light or dark purples, or a few reds here and there. A large lavender-purple feather bed was in the room, and a window above it, with darker purple curtains.

"You, you must really love purple." Aurola said, settling on her bare feet.

"Well, yeah, fast fliers naturally love purple; like water talents love blue, and like garden talents like pink, and red."

"Oh," Aurola said, looking around the home. Vidia had just flown into what seemed to be a kitchen, as she looked through cabinets. Clutching her growling stomach, the fast-flying water fairy watched Vidia pull out some type of delicious pastries; they were a golden brown, and smelled terrific. "Um... miss, Vidia?"

"_Yes_, Wetwings?" Vidia said, pulling out a basket and placing the treats inside.

"Well, you know... as a newly arrived Fairy, I haven't... I haven't actually eaten any-"

"Here," Aurola's heart _and stomach_ fluttered with joy as Vidia handed her the basket, and her mouth watered at the smell, which was even more pleasant. "I'm not mean enough to let a new arrival starve." As Aurola devoured a pastry, Vidia continued to herself. "When I first arrived, I remember stealing a lemon tart from Dulcie's kitchen.

"HmmMmm..." was Aurola's reply, over a mouth full of food. _They-they taste like- apple!_

A sudden sound of a horn blew outside the door, startling both of the Fairies. Flying to the door, Vidia called, "Who is it?"

"Viola; with Aurola's schedule." came the answer from outside. The exchange was quick: Vidia opened the door, took the parchment, and closed it back.

After Vidia read over the schedule herself, she handed it to Aurola. It read in perfect, flawless handwriting:

_**~ Training Schedule For: ~**_

_**~ Aurola; Fast-flying Water Fairy ~**_

_**Sunday ~ Sunrise, Vidia, Neverpoint Meadow**_

_**Monday ~ Sunrise, Dale, Soapstone Stream**_

_**Tuesday ~ Afternoon, Vidia, Cherryblossom Heights**_

_**Wednesday ~ Afternoon, Dale, Havendish Stream**_

_**Thursday ~ Evening, Vidia, Winter Mountains**_

_**Friday ~ Evening, Dale, Mermaid Lagoon**_

_**Saturday ~ Midnight, Vidia & Dale, Palm Tree Cove**_

_**~ Officially & Rightfully Created By: Queen Clarion, Leading Ruler of Pixie Hollow ~**_

_**~ To Be Followed Through By: Aurola ~**_

_**~ Trainers: Vidia & Dale ~**_

_**~ This schedule SHALL be in effect until further notice! ~**_

"Seems fair enough," Vidia said.

"Midnight?" Aurola shouted, looking at Saturday's routine time. The two Fairies talked over a few things, before settling on an even note. Leaving the old plum tree, they flew across more meadows, looking over flowers, and crop fields. In a field of bright red roses, Fairies dressed in pinks and reds watched them fly overhead.

One called up to Aurola, "Welcome to Pixie Hollow, sugar!"

_Sugar? Hmm, perhaps another odd nickname I have earned. No problem, I guess._

Flying over a forest with orange and brown colors, Vidia actually waved to a few Fairies here and there, smiling happily. Then, Vidia took a sharp right when they entered a field of sunflowers, and some homes. The sun was shining brightly over head as Aurola watched Vidia fly ahead of her, and then watched her fly into a cave.

"Fly as fast as you can!" Vidia called behind her, her voice echoing against the walls.

Doing as told, Aurola put out a sudden burst of speed, until she literally heard the rapid buzzing of her wings in her ears. Vidia disappeared in the darkness of the cave as she strained her eyes, barely seeing her pixie dust trail. Until-

_Ooh... ooh wow! _

Aurola flew out into what was the island of Neverland, with its never-ending rainbows and bright green trees. There was a large mountain, and a cliff to one side, and to the other were a shore, and what seemed to be a lagoon.

She glanced down, and saw that Vidia had landed on some rocks, and she swooped down to meet with her.

"This is absolutely amazing!" Aurola cried, spinning around with her arms out. "This has to be the most amazing thing I have seen! Well, besides all of the other outstanding things I've seen on this faithful day, and all of the things I've seen on my way here, and-"

Vidia quickly waved her hands to silence the fairy. "Okay, okay! You're excited, I know, I know. Huh... I would like to see your first day on the Mainland."

"The Mainland? What's that, Vidia?"

"Forget I said it." Vidia quickly took flight, and called behind her. And Aurola, almost by instincts, followed her. They flew down grassy slopes and through trees, and Vidia explained everything. They passed over where the Indian Clans lived, and a dense forest, and then to open water

"I suggest you don't go in there; a lot of creepy things." Vidia had said, pointing to the forest.

"Creepy things like what?"

"Well there's—LOOK OUT!" Vidia shoved Aurola to the side just as a cannon ball sped past them, and three more followed in suit. The two fairies screamed, and flew towards the ground again. They headed back to the cave, and disappeared back into Pixie Hollow.

_~Meanwhile...~_

"You thunderheads," Captain Hook growled, "Why did you waste our cannons on those fairies?"

"Uh... target practice, I guess?"

_~.~_

"That had to be the more terrifying thing to happen to me! The nerve of them to use cannon balls on me! I should go back there, and teach them a lesson or two about respect towards ladies!" Aurola was rolling in fury, and Vidia was enjoying the sight.

Seeing new-arrivals throw a fit is actually something worth enjoying.

Vidia couldn't do anything but agree. "Yes, they do deserve a few pinches in their backsides, but let's not worry about that at the moment. Let's worry about other things, like getting you introduced around Pixie Hollow while they're time."

The two fairies flew towards the Pixie Dust Tree, and Vidia flew there in search of her favorite sparrow man...


	4. Chapter 4: Friends?

_Cheers (Thank You) for the reviews! Let's continue, now shall we?_

_Signed,_

_Aurola Seadevil_

_**Hurricanes**_

_**Chapter 4: Friends...?**_

Vidia and Aurola arrived at the Pixie Dust Tree, and Aurola stood in awe. The center of the tree was filled with shimmering pixie dust, and Fairies from all over came to it. Other fairies scoped up the dust, and poured it on others' heads and wings. Most of the Dust-fairies were gathering rations for the Nature-talents as they prepared to leave and said goodbye to their friends who weren't Nature-talents. Fairies were excited and squealing as they flew at their top speeds; which never did match the speed of Fast-flying Fairies.

"This is spectacular!" Aurola commented, waving at all who passed her. Majority of the fairies recognized her as the new arrival, and others simply shied away. "Though, why are we here again?"

"Just to meet some friends..." Vidia said, looking around the tree. She noted all of the Dust-keeper's faces, and never did find who she was looking for. "Oh well, he's maybe off making his deliveries."

That very sparrow man that the fast-flier was looking for was Terence. As always, Vidia makes all new arrival Fast-flying talents get familiar with the friendly Dust-keeper; Terence will sometimes give Fast-fliers extra pixie dust, and in turn, all Fast-fliers will give him much respect. _We'll run into him sooner or later... _Vidia thought.

"Hey Vidia!" someone called. Both fairies spun around; Aurola with curiosity, and Vidia with joy. The fast-flier raced forward with her arms open, shouted "Darcy!" and then hugged her friend. The two exchanged greetings, and Aurola crept forward quietly. Vidia put an arm around the fairy's shoulder, and laughed. "Aurola, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine; this is Darcy." Aurola curtsied, and took survey of the Fairy before her.

Darcy—a Light-fairy—had piercing yellow eyes, and a smug grin on her face. Her skin was acorn brown, and her black hair was ruffled in the back and stuck up in odd angles. Her clothes were mainly black and gold and her wings had a gold tent to them. Darcy whispered something to Vidia, who nodded eagerly and began giggling loudly. _She looks friendly, in a way. If she's Vidia's friend, I might as well to get used to her being. _Aurola went stiff when Darcy started to study her from head to toe. "Oh, you're that new arrival, aren't you...?" Darcy chimed, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Uh," Aurola stammered, trying to find the most appropriate words to answer the fairy, "Yes, and it's a pleasure to meet you." She, again, curtsied.

Darcy gave a little, fake, gasp. "Oh, so formal..." she then quickly added, "And the pleasure is definitely all mine." Both of them shared smiles before Vidia cut in. "Well, nice to see both of you are getting off to a good start. And nice to see _you've _calmed down, Wetwings. After what happened, you know." Vidia paused, and before she could explain the accident with the pirates, Darcy held up a gloved-hand.

"Don't say anything, I saw the whole scene."

Aurola's jaw dropped, and she began babbling continuously. Darcy raised an eyebrow, and couldn't hide her amused grin as Aurola caught the attention of others: "But, how-how did you even-nobody was following us! Nobody could have _been able _to follow us, anyhow! Do you have two talents as well, because that would be most wonderful if you did! And maybe you could show me some-"Vidia clapped a hand over Aurola's mouth, and giggles erupted all around them.

This angered Aurola. Just recent memories of her "_hilarious_" arrival flooded into her mind, and she balled her fist. "What is so funny about me?" she cried, almost screaming at the fairies in the Pixie Dust Tree. Most of them fell silent, except Vidia, who was trying not to burst out into a fit of giggles. Darcy put her hands on her hips, and gave Aurola a curious look. She flittered over to Vidia, while Aurola continued to shout at some of the fairies.

"This one is easily angered, isn't she?" Darcy whispered, raising her eyebrow. "She's a little strange, in my words. Are you sure you want to keep up with her? She could be trouble, star shine."

Vidia chuckled, and snorted. "Oh c'mon, darling, she's not that bad. You were like that when you arrived, and I'm pretty sure I was as well. And besides, it's _mandatory_. Queen Clarion even created this whole schedule for her; I'm her instructor for Fast-flying, and Dale works with her on Water skills, and such."

Darcy's yellow eyes flashed, and she dramatically placed a hand on her chest. "Firefly, did you just say _Dale_? You're working with _him_?"

"Unfortunately, I am."

"But aren't you leaving with us to the Mainland?" Darcy asked, already knowing where this was going.

Vidia groaned, and shook her head. "Actually, no..." Darcy gave an absolute look of shock, and motioned for Vidia to explain. "The Minister of Winter said that the previous winter was a bad one, and that my winds would just-"

Before Vidia could continue, a Dust-keeper fairy shouted to them. "Hey, can you get the new arrival? She's causing a scene, here." Vidia and Darcy turned their attention back to Aurola, who was, in fact, causing a scene in the Pixie Dust Tree. One Dust-keeper was clearly not enjoying Aurola's company, and before she could shout a few _gentle _words of her own, Vidia had pulled the Fast-flying Water Fairy to the side. "Okay, I think you've said enough..." Filled to the brim with embarrassment, she lead Aurola away from the other Fairies, and Darcy followed them, amused.

When they were a good distance away from the Pixie Dust Tree, Vidia decided to lay down some ground rules with Aurola. "Look, Wetwings; I know this is your first day and all, and I don't need you causing trouble, got it? You're new here, and that doesn't give you the right to yell and shout. Everybody else here is over you in popularity ranks, especially me; and I personally want to keep it that way. So don't go and try to give yourself attention." A small silence passed, and Vidia was almost afraid that she had actually hurt the other Fairy's feelings. The last thing she needed now was Queen Clarion scolding her about being rude to a New Arrival. Vidia hung her head low, and started her weak apology. "Hey, uh, Aurola; forget what I-"

Darcy gave a small laugh, and tapped Vidia on the shoulder. "What, Darcy?" the Fast-flyer snapped.

"Um, Vidia... Aurola is gone already."

Vidia turned lifted her head, and was confirmed with Darcy's words. Aurola had already fled away from both of them.

_~.~_

"_Oh, you're not popular; you're just a New Arrival! Blah blah blah! You won't ever be as good as me, Wetwings!_" Aurola mumbled, giving a really good impression of Vidia's voice. "What does she know about popularity? I'm the Fairy with two talents! I find it of most importunacy that I get as much attention as I can get!" The Fast-flying Water Fairy continued her small rage, and it ended when she gave a loud frustrated scream, and a burst of wind blew away the petals on a nearby sunflower. Aurola gasped, and fluttered over to the now wilting flower, and took survey of what she had done. She took a petal from the ground, and tried to stick it back in its place, with no success.

"Hey!" somebody shouted, and Aurola spun around to see a Fairy flying at her, her pale face almost red with rage. Her hair was an almond brown, and her clothes were a black leaf shirt, and a red rose as a skirt. On her pale hands were elbow-length black gloves, and she wore black slippers that had vines, which were wrapped around her ankles. On her shoulder was a simple green leaf- satchel. She stopped at the flower, looking at its missing petals, and at the petal Aurola was holding. She snatched the petal, and shook it in Aurola's face. "This is _my job_, New Arrival!"

Aurola looked back at the wilting flower, and whispered, "You're job?"

The Fairy gathered up the fallen petals and put them into the satchel, and proceeded to the stem of the sunflower. After she had taken handfuls of the black sunflower seeds into a small bag, the Fairy literally yanked the stem right out of the soil!

As it fell lifelessly to the ground, Aurola confronted her with a shrill voice, "What could you have possibility done that for!"

The Fairy looked at her again, and rolled her eyes. "I _said _it was my job..." Aurola turned around, and actually saw a small line of uprooted flowers behind her. The line stretched far into the horizon of the meadow, and seemed took have taken a long time. _How very... strange..._

"Oh... so...um... is this your Talent?" Aurola asked. "And may I learn your name please?"

The Fairy turned around, and answered simply; yet, it was clear in her voice that she was beyond irritated. "My name is Valleri, and yes New Arrival, this is my talent; bye-bye now."

Valleri had already started flying ahead, but could only ball her fist as Aurola appeared in front of her, already flooding out questions. "But wait, um, Valleri. I thought Garden-talents planted flowers, not destroyed them! And Vidia told me that Garden-talents naturally wore red! But...um, you _are_ wearing red, but, um, is black like an alternate color of your Talent, or-?"

"Do you _often _ask this many questions?" Valleri suddenly shouted, facing Aurola with a red face.

This time, however, Aurola had a quick and easy answer to the question. "Why yes, I do. Seeing that it's my first day, and Queen Clarion stated that I deserve just a bit a respect, yes. I _do_ ask a lot of questions." With a smug grin on her face, Aurola fluttered slowly head, with her hands behind her back and her head held high. Valleri was behind her, her rage fuming, but, she however fell in the other direction.

And poor Aurola wasn't aware she had left.

"On a personality level, Valleri, I very well believe that we will be great..." Aurola stopped in mid-sentence as she spun around and watched Valleri flying into the afternoon sky, clearly not wanting to be in her company anymore. "-friends..." the Fast-flying Water Fairy simply hung her head before flying at ground level through the meadow, humming her own soft tone as she ventured farther into Pixie Hollow.

_~.~_

"Darcy, Queen Ree will _banish _me if she realizes I lost track of Aurola! And she flew off so quickly!" Vidia flew through the flurry of Nature-talents, who were all preparing for leaving for the Mainland in the morning; most just scowled as she flew past them, making them drop large baskets and for some of the carrier doves to scatter in fright. Others looked at her questioningly, wondering why she was in just a hurry and why she was panicking. "This cannot be happening! Why did she just fly off like that before noticing I was trying to _apologize_? What if she gets lost, or-or attacked by a hawk, Darcy?"

Darcy watched the Fast-flier fret, not exactly interested in helping her in the search of "the missing Fast-flying Water Fairy". The Light-fairy rolled her eyes as Vidia began looking through some of the carrier baskets and franticly ruining the order around in Havendish Square. "Vidia, sunshine, did you even bother to check the Theater? And did you bother to stop screaming and to actual listen to the voice coming _from the Theater_?"

Vidia did, in fact, stop in her tracks and began to listen beside the Theater entrance.

... "That sounds so wonderful! I would love to come and attend the play!"

"...Aurola?" Vidia cried.

The English accented voice was most definitely Aurola, and the Fast-flying Water Fairy was busy talking to the lead Storyteller, Lyria. "Of course, Aurola, we Storytellers have a policy for New Arrivals..."

Aurola's face fell and she frowned. "And... what exactly might that be?"

Lyria clasped her small hands together and smiled as big as she could, "New Arrivals will be welcomed as our most important guest!"

The two Fairies laughed together, and before they could share a hug to bond their newly found friendship, Vidia sped in and pulled Aurola to the side of the stage. The New Arrival was caught clearly off guard, and stumbled as Vidia let go of her. "Aurola, please! Please don't ever fly off like that again! I could have gotten into so much trouble by Queen Clarion." Vidia was pleading, but Aurola only crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I did say that I could be responsible for myself! I was only trying to make some friends, and I haven't really been good at that lately..." Aurola was mad at Vidia, but she couldn't show it. She couldn't exactly express her anger since she hadn't made any good friends as of the day of her arrival... which was today. "Was it this hard to make friends on your arrival?"

Vidia hesitated, seeing that her arrival was _decades _ago. "Uh... I don't, um remember..." an awkward silence followed her words, and she quickly broke it before Aurola could answer more questions. "And you can't go to the play today. You need to get some serious rest, Wetwings." Feeling more comfortable with the situation, Vidia went ahead and let her know the news. Lyria was close enough to hear the words, and gave Vidia an all knowing before exiting back stage.

"Why can't I go watch Lyria and the others perform?" Aurola exclaimed, not all excited about the news she was getting.

"You, darling, have to start your schedule tomorrow. Go ahead to your home; the Tinkers have already fixed it up while Dale stayed behind at the beach house." Aurola _could_ contain her excitement; however she did give Vidia the biggest hug the Fast-flier has ever received by somebody not entirely of her Talent. Vidia just stood there, not knowing what to do with all the affection she was receiving.

"Uh, okay, Aurola; go get some sleep. I'll come and get you in the morning."

_New chapter shall be up soon enough, thank you for reading!_

_~Aurola Seadevil~_


	5. Chapter 5: Spring

_Thanks for the reviews, again! I'm glad you all are enjoying the characters; both Aurola, and my image of Vidia. _

_At times, Vidia might seem a bit OOC in this chapter, but that's because this one is mainly about her feelings, and some good __Fairy History__!_

_This chapter might add a new twist to the story as well; it's introducing a new character that will lead Vidia into ending an old rivalry! And rivalry that isn't even hers to begin with!_

_Enjoy the story!_

_Signed,_

_Aurola Seadevil_

_**Hurricanes**_

_**Chapter 5: Spring**_

On the night before the Nature-talents-and majority of the Dust-keepers-left for the Mainland, they would be required to get a good night's rest for the flight ahead of them. With their clothes packed and carrier doves already to fly, they slept with excited hearts, and exciting dreams; all of them except Vidia.

The fast-flyer sat alone at the Pixie Dust Tree, directly in front of the Pixie Dust. It made her skin and wings glow a bright gold, but not all that bright, because of her mood. Truth be told, Vidia had cried; but not as many tears to be considered a Water-talent.

But she _did _cry.

Luckily for her, Terence hadn't come and spoke his wise words, because "_wise words_" only persuaded her do something dastardly, and she wasn't in the mood for that. She was upset, and this emotion could only be shown when she was completely and utterly alone; the only time she was allowed to think over her feelings was when she was alone.

Vidia sighed, and placed her chin on her knees as she brought her legs up to her chest. Another thing she did when she was alone: she let her hair out of its high ponytail. Long strands of black hair fell around her face and over her eyes, so she could barely see the Pixie Dust Well in front of her, due to the thick hair blocking her vision. The fast-flyer felt a cool breeze in the Pre-Spring air against her arms, seeing that she _was_ in her night-clothes; her night-clothes were only a thin-silk purple top, and a purple feather skirt that reached her knees.

She spent the time she had to think about Aurola, Dale, and the up-coming training days with the strange two-talented fairy. Vidia thought Wetwings had talent; she had exceeded the _Speed Standard_ that determines if you're a true fast-flyer. Oh yeah, she had definitely exceeded the standard. And she even had the attitude to be a perfect flyer!

With a sudden inward grunt, Vidia slammed her fist against the wood. It had only been two weeks.

Two weeks that turned her life upside down... the sudden wind-and-rain storm... losing friends... and now the strange arrival of a two-talented fairy-

"What has upset you, Ms. Featherhawk?"

...

That voice made Vidia leaped from her seated position, and to spin around to stare up into the branches of the Pixie Dust Tree. The voice hadn't made her embarrassed of her state of dress, nor was it unrecognizable.

It was just too familiar.

There, sitting on a tin branch a few feet away from her, was a Fairy. Her skin was a dark tan, about the same shade of polished oak-wood, and she had black hair fluffed around her shoulders. She wore a lake-blue sleeveless shirt and a thick grass belt around her waist. She had a thin green see-through skirt that split in the front, and she also wore blue leggings, and light green slippers that had vines traveling up her ankles.

Behind the Fairy's head were her wings, unusually small in size, and wider than Vidia's own wings.

Vidia took two steps forward, and adjusted her eyes. "...Pearl... is that you, up there?"

The Fairy's gold eyes lit up and she stood to her feet. "If that _is _you, down there Vidia, then I am me; but if you are not who you seem, than I am not who I look to be." She descended down to the fast-flyer calmly as Vidia met her half way.

"I knew it was you, Pearl!" Vidia could only express her joy in a hug, something she hasn't been able to stop lately. Pearl only returned the hug, and patted Vidia's hair. "Why are you still speaking in Riddle and Rhyme? I haven't heard of a fairy speak like that in years... ever since you left."

"One like me does not speak to another's rules and flows down their path. One like me speaks to their terms, and follows their road down a river of rocks, and a heart filled of laughs." Pearl stepped away from Vidia, and to the Pixie Dust Well. "How fair you, Vidia Featherhawk?"

"Nobody has called me that either in _so many years_," Vidia crossed her arms as she closed her eyes, and sighed. "And I've been fine... perfectly fine." The sentence ended with a whisper, and Pearl didn't even have to turn around to know that Vidia was crying.

"Have you been suffering over the lost of your friends, or over the delay of your trip to The Land Along the Main?"

_The Land Along the Main_ was Pearl's definition of the Mainland. And the _lost of friends _was referring to the other Fast-flyers... the ones who drowned in the wind-and-rain storm that happened two weeks ago.

First there was Elwood-the second fastest Fast-flying Fairy-who was part of the rescue crews to retrieve Fairies from the water. There was still rain falling from the sky in separate drops here and there, and Elwood had been one of the unlucky ones to be hit by the falling drops of water. He had been trying to help a garden fairy, and he fell headlong into the water before anybody could notice he was missing.

Then there was Wisp—the third fastest Fairy- the second day of the storm. Queen Clarion had said for all Fairies to stay in the safety of the Pixie Dust Tree, but apparently Wisp had other plans. As fearless as she was, the Fast-flyer flew quickly through the rain, searching for Fairies, but was only to receive the same fate as Elwood as the wind threw her off balance, and into the raging river below her.

Vidia hadn't lost Darcy in the storm, but she wasn't as close to her as she was to Elwood and Wisp. Their lost had taken a toll on Vidia, everybody else knew it. She was in a miniature depression, and all of this—with Aurola, Dale, and the training—was not in her favor.

"I miss them." Vidia whispered, whipping her tears. "I have never seen a wind-and-rain storm as powerful as that one! It was awful."

"When wind-and-rain are together, they create such a powerful force. And they are called _Hurricanes_, by the other Fairies clans up north." Pearl said, reaching down into the Pixie Dust, and taking several handfuls.

Vidia, who was now watching the other fairy, exclaimed in a loud voice. "What are you doing? Are you actually stealing Pixie Dust? You're _banished _Pearl!"

"I was banished under the rule of Queen Margaret. For Clarion to re-enforce my banishment has never happened, though not yet." After taking her fair share of Pixie Dust, Pearl turned to Vidia. "How fair Clarion, now?"

Vidia only shrugged, not in the mood to talk about the current Queen. "Alright I guess," she smiled at Pearl, and flicked her head to the left as she did so. "You would have still been the better Queen. Margaret made a silly decision. And I always preferred Water-fairies as Queens. They make stuff run smoother."

The Water-Fairy did have a smug grin on her face as she picked up her overfilled bag of Pixie Dust. But it quickly turned into a frown. "Twas' Margaret's decision, a decision she must regret. Clarion will never be called Queen to me, for that is a title that she has not yet met."

It was decades ago, _centuries_ ago; back in old Pixie Hollow, where Queen Margaret was in charge, and her group of Ministers. As her days of ruling came to a close, the Queen had to choose another Fairy to take her place.

As she watched the Fairies and Sparrow Men, her final choice was between Pearl, the best of all of the Water-Fairies, and a seer **[1]** and Clarion, a Light-Fairy, who had the ability to bend Pixie Dust into any form, since its magic was basically light.

Queen Margaret had thought over her decision for several long weeks, and she passed on the Royal Crown to Clarion without another thought. Clarion wasn't officially Queen until the ceremony, but that wasn't what had the Fairies talking.

_Many_ Fairies were upset with the choice, saying that a seer would have been a perfect choice for a Queen; some had even died of disbelief. But none were more upset than Pearl, who spoke out against Queen Margret, and was unrightfully banished for it. The Water-Fairy then proceeded to say farewell to her friends—especially Vidia—before leaving Pixie Hollow without a second glance.

"I have been places, places than I would have never seen if I became Queen." Pearl said, walking back towards Vidia. The Fairy reached into her satchel, and held in her hand a feather headband. The feathers were already dyed a dark purple to match Vidia's Fast-flying outfit.

"Is Rosetta still alive, Ms. Featherhawk?"

Vidia snorted, "Still talking to the roses in her garden..."

"Good, good. Nice to see another friend is still around and still planting life into the ground." Pearl's golden eyes twinkled in the night before she whispered, "Tell Clarion that you saw me."

"What? Why, Pearl?"

The Water-Fairy grinned mischievously, before handing Vidia the headband. "I want her to know that I'm still about. I'm still on Neverland, living with a Mermaid, and a Merman." Pearl took a few steps back, and tightened her grip on her satchel of Pixie Dust, and other belongings. "Can you do some simple favors for me?"

Vidia watched Pearl slightly rise to the sky. "Of course; what do you need, Pearl?"

"First of all, don't give up on the new one. Her training will be hard, and it's only just begun." Vidia knew the seer was talking about Aurola, and the training that was supposed to start as soon as the Nature-Fairies left for the Mainland. Vidia was planning to fly over Neverpoint Meadow to find a clearing to practice at, but that was currently the last thing on her mind.

"And this last favor is for me, old friend. Wear your hair down more often, it'll become a very popular trend."

The sentence was barely out of Pearl's mouth before she sped away, at speeds that a Water-fairy shouldn't usually reach, even if her wings were unusually tiny.

Wasn't as fast as Vidia, or Aurola.

But she was fast.

(**[1] A **_**Seer**_** is a prophet, or an oracle, that predicts the future for a group of people, for a village, or for themselves.)**

_~.~_

"Whoa! Is she really-? Is she _actually_-?"

"It must be a trick! She _has_ to be doing something dirty to keep us from going to the Mainland!"

"Oi, are you seeing this Clanky?"

"Maybe she's just sick, Bobble."

More and more eyes turned to watch Vidia flutter along the ground, around the carrier doves, and through the group of Nature-talents. It wasn't that she wasn't going to the Mainland, it was _how she looked_. Instead of wearing her signature ponytail, Vidia's hair was all the way down to her knees, and she was wearing the feather headband Pearl gave her that morning.

Not only was her hair different, but she wasn't wearing her purple Fast-flying vest. Vidia was wearing the pink feather undershirt, her Fast-flying feather skirt, but decided to keep her leggings on. In her arms was a bag filled with equipment she would be using with Aurola in Neverpoint Meadow, and she clutched it tightly as she flew through Havendish Square, heading to the area where the Tinkers were packed and ready to go.

Although the Tinkers weren't Nature-talents, they are sent to the Mainland with others to set up their various contraptions across the Fairy-Camp.

Then Vidia saw her; the blonde bombshell of Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell was surrounded by her friends, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, and Fawn. All of them were dressed in their spring best, and Rosetta was complimenting everybody on what they chose to wear.

However, as soon as Vidia came into her line of view, Rosetta charged. "Oh Vidia, I have never ever ever seen you with your hair down, sugar! Just think of all the things the hair stylist could do to it. You'll be the talk of Pixie Hollow, and it'll be the good kind of talk!"

Tinkerbell had also come over to Vidia, and she had just a smile grin on her face. "You look really nice, Vidia..."

"Yeah, right, okay." The Fast-flyer quickly recovered from all of the attention she was receiving, remembered why she came. "Listen, Tinkerbell, d-do have any extra rope? I'm going to be training Aurola in Neverpoint Meadow with the Sprinting Thistles, and I don't have an extra lasso for her to use."

"Rope? Of course I have extra rope, I have lots of rope. Hang on a second!" Tinkerbell flew off to one of the carrier doves nearby, and began searching through it for the rope.

Vidia turned her attention elsewhere, and noticed the fingers running through her hair.

"Uh, Fawn?" Iridessa mumbled, as if the Fast-flyer couldn't hear her.

"Yeah?" the Animal-talent asked.

"Why are you braiding Vidia's hair?"

Fawn shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly "Because, I personally think that she'll look good with a braid."

Vidia groaned and rolled her eyes, cursing Tinkerbell for taking so long. More people kept looking their way, majority of them with a disapproving look on their faces. Queen Clarion would be here any moment, and that would signal the start of her training with Aurola.

And speaking of the Queen, the familiar balls of Pixie Dust began to appear, and swirl magically.

"Here you go, Vidia!" Tinkerbell flew up to her with the rope, and put it in her hand.

_Finally!_

Fawn didn't even finish braiding Vidia's hair before the Fast-flyer flew off right as Queen Clarion begun to appear. Flying in the direction of Aurola's Beach House, Vidia heard the cheers of the Nature-talents as the Neverblossom opened, signaling the start of spring. There were more louder cheers, and the Fast-flyer looked over her shoulder.

Hundreds of the Nature-talents were in the air, flying towards the Second Star to the Right. With the Minister of Spring in the lead, the carrier doves were right behind them. Vidia had never seen them take flight from the ground. She was always with them in the air, usually flying beside the Minister of Spring, seeing she had a boat load of respect for him. Vidia usually flew beside the Minister, and the other Fast-flying Fairies...

"_Ugh!_" Vidia gave a frustrated cry, and she spun away from the Nature-talents. With a blast of cool air, the Fast-flyer sped off, finally seeing the Beach House in the distance.

And she didn't look back.

_~.~_

_Vidia's life is harder than we thought, hmm? I feel sorry for her, losing the other Fast-flying Fairies to the hurricane. _

_BUT, was the hurricane a sign of Aurola's arrival!_

_And, according to Vidia, was this fairy Pearl suppose to be the actually Queen of Pixie Hollow?_

_Is Queen Clarion not as nice as she may seem!_

_Until next time!_

_Aurola Seadevil_


End file.
